This invention relates to multi-section hull structures for water craft ranging from small boats to larger ocean-going vessels.
Except for small trailerable vessels, substantially all boats and ships need to be hauled from the water on a regular basis for inspection and/or treatment of the hull such as scraping repair or painting. This is a generally time-consuming and expensive exercise, which is particularly burdensome to private boat owners.